Une charmante petite peste
by Jade181184
Summary: Une petite fille va venir bouleverser la vie de Storybrooke et changer la vie d'un Capitaine et d'une Sauveuse... CaptainSwan
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Elle courait à perdre haleine, elle voulait partir. Elle voulait le retrouver, elle voulait le rejoindre. Sa maman lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle entendait sa maman lui crier de s'arrêter mais elle refusait de l'entendre.

Avant que sa mère ait le temps de la rattraper, elle lança le haricot magique ouvrant un portail. Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa mère puis sauta. Elle eut l'impression que la chute n'avait pas de fin, elle avait peur mais elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Elle s'accrochait au pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou, c'était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, un cadeau de ses parents pour son dernier anniversaire. Elle réalisa à peine qu'elle avait atterri. La déception fut immense quand elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait encore à Storybrooke.

Elle avait juste atterri sur le port sur l'un des bateaux de pêche. C'est cependant à ce moment là qu'elle les vit. Elle ne les reconnut pas immédiatement parce qu'il semblait moins vieux et l'un portait des vêtements qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu porter.

Elle ne retrouverait pas celui qu'elle était venue chercher car elle était dans le passé. Elle ne voulait pas que les deux hommes la voient. Cela s'avéra cependant compliquer car ils montaient déjà à bord, faisant un mouvement de recul, elle déclencha la chute d'une des caisses à côté d'elle.

Plus moyen d'être discrète et très vite, une puissante main masculine vint se poser sur son épaule et la relever.

« Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là un passager clandestin Monsieur Mouc… AIE ! cria l'homme lorsque la petite lui donna un violent coup pieds dans le tibia. Non mais ça va pas. »

Il resserra sa prise sur elle mais mal lui en prit car elle mordit violemment la main de l'homme qui la tenait avant de s'enfuir du bateau et de courir sur les quais à perdre haleine. Cependant, sa course fut rapidement stoppée par une main féminine cette fois qui la tenait de façon douce mais ferme.

« Et bien, Crochet, je vois que ton charme a encore fait des ravages sur la gent féminine.

Swan , il n'y a que toi qui résiste vraiment à mon charme. Je me demande qui est cette petite peste. »

Elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée et ensuite tout devint noir. Elle ne vit pas Crochet la rattraper mais se sentit rassurer dans la chaleur des bras qui la tenait…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre1**

Emma se demandait encore dans quoi elle s'était à nouveau embarqué. Elle était simplement venue voir Crochet pour, enfin elle ne savait pas encore vraiment pourquoi elle-même. Et elle se retrouvait avec une petite fille évanouie sur les bras et Crochet qui la portait.

Son monde avait été chamboulé lorsqu'elle avait découvert Storybrooke et la vérité sur ses origines, les retrouvailles avec Henry mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison avec sa rencontre avec le Capitaine Crochet.

Elle avait commencé par détester ce type arrogant et voyou. L'archétype même de l'homme avec qui elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais sortir. La relation avec Neal lui avait largement suffi en terme de mauvais garçon.

Et puis, imperceptiblement, leur relation avait évolué. Au pays imaginaire, elle avait appris peu à peu à le connaître et ensemble ils avaient sauvé Henry. Enfin, il y avait eu ce voyage dans le temps et le baiser à leur retour.

Depuis, elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Elle ne se sentait pas prête et ignorait si elle le serait jamais mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça c'était entrain de la rendre folle. Elle avait donc de lui rendre visite aujourd'hui.

Elle ne put empêcher un éclat de rire échapper de ses lèvres quand elle assista à la scène. Voir le redoutable pirate, aux prises avec une petite fille qui lui tenait la dragée haute. En la voyant se libérer, elle se décida à intervenir.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans la situation qu'elle redoutait depuis des semaines. Elle était en tête avec Crochet. Elle l'aida à installer la petite sur le canapé et posa une couverture sur elle. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain prendre une trousse de premiers secours.

Quand elle revint, il était à proximité du canapé regardant la gamine, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Viens t'asseoir, il faut nettoyer ça, dit elle en désignant sa main.

Ce n'est pas la peine, elle n'a pas, aieuh…

J'ai dit assis, dit elle en le poussant sur une chaise et en tirant sur sa main blessée.

D'accord, d'accord, je renonce. Vas-y, torture-moi Swan.

Les hommes sont décidément tous des bébés. Arrête de gigoter, on peut dire qu'elle ne t'a pas loupé, dit elle tout en désinfectant la plaie.

Ouais, elle a du cran cette petite peste. »

Elle continua à nettoyer la blessure en silence, tout en jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps pour vérifier que la petite ne se réveillait pas. Imperceptiblement, ils commençaient à se rapprocher, le bandage était terminé pourtant elle continuait à tenir la main de Crochet.

Leurs bouches s'approchaient dangereusement l'une de l'autre lorsqu'une sonnette retentit à la porte. Cela eut le don de faire cesser la magie du moment mais aussi de réveiller la petite fille. Le capitaine choisi d'aller ouvrir plutôt que de s'occuper de l'enfant.

C'était le médecin qu'avait fait venir pour s'assurer que l'enfant allait bien. Pendant que Crochet était allé à la porte, elle en avait profité pour tranquilliser la petite et la conduire dans la chambre d'ami, là elle l'aida à se déshabiller.

L'enfant resta muette mais quand le médecin pénétra dans la chambre lui demandant de sortir, la petite s'accrocha désespérément à sa main. Elle ne put rien faire d'autres que de rester à ses côtés le temps que le praticien l'examine.

Après un examen rapide du médecin, ils laissèrent la petite se rhabiller et sortirent de la chambre. Le capitaine les attendait assis sur le canapé l'air nonchalant. Cet air ne lui allait pas du tout, Emma ne doutait pas un instant que Crochet avait passé tout le temps de l'examen derrière la porte à essayer d'entendre ce qui se passait.

« Physiquement, elle ne semble souffrir d'aucune blessure. Je vais faire analyser son sang pour être sûr mais tout va bien.

Pourtant, elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on l'a trouvé.

Une chose est sûre, elle n'est pas sourde, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle a détalé quand elle nous a entendu Mouche et moi, intervint Crochet.

Elle ne vient d'aucun conte que je connaisse. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait venir du Pays Imaginaire Crochet.

J'en doute, Peter et les enfants perdus ont fait fuir ou disparaître les familles qui vivaient là-bas.

On ne connaît même pas son nom.

Je m'appelle Mina, dit une petite voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

Bonjour, Mina , moi c'est Emma. Je suis le shérif. Et voici Killian.

Pourtant, tu l'as appelé Crochet tout à l'heure.

C'est juste un surnom.

Moi, je ne l'aime pas.

Dis-moi, ma chérie, tu sais où nous sommes.

Oui à Storybrooke, la ville où tous les personnages de conte de fée existent en vrai.

Et toi, ma puce, tu peux me dire d'où tu viens ? Tu t'es perdue. »

Mais Mina s'était à nouveau murée dans le silence dès que la question lui avait été posée. Et le fait qu'elle ait exprimé sa détestation de Crochet donnait un bon prétexte à Emma pour le congédier et ainsi repousser à nouveau les explications qui devaient avoir lieu entre eux.

La petite semblant toujours aussi fatiguée, elle lui prêta un tee-shirt pour qu'elle puisse dormir plus à l'aise. Ne pouvant laisser l'enfant seule, elle décida de commencer ces premières recherches par internet.

Après tout, avec le web désormais, on pouvait trouver à peu près tout et elle ne désirait pas pour le moment impliquer ses parents dans l'histoire. Cependant, après plus d'une heure de vaines recherches, elle entendit des petits bruits de pas sur le parquet.

Sa jeune visiteuse semblait rester méfiante et hésitait à avancer dans la pièce. Elle choisit donc de la laisser venir à elle à son rythme faisant abstraction de sa présence continuant de pianoter sur le clavier de son p.c.

Elle sentit alors une petite main tirer sur son pantalon.

« Alors, ma puce comment te sens-tu ?

Ca va, dit Mina en haussant les épaules.

Tu veux manger quelque chose. Tu aimes les cookies ?

Oui avec du chocolat chaud, dit l'enfant enthousiaste.

D'accord, je vais te faire ça. De toute façon, Henry mon fils ne va pas tarder lui aussi adore le chocolat chaud. Il est un peu plus vieux que toi. Tu as des frères et sœurs Mina ? »

Mina se retrancha à nouveau dans un silence mystérieux. Emma, elle, trouvait que cette petite fille lui semblait de plus en plus familière. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas parvenir à trouver d'où ce sentiment lui venait.

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Killian en avait assez d'Emma, il pouvait dire qu'elle était très douée pour se défiler. Et l'arrivée de la petite peste n'avait rien arrangé à tout cela. Emma avait trouvé le prétexte idéal pour se tenir à distance.

En effet, depuis l'arrivée de Mina, une semaine auparavant, il n'avait fait que les croiser toutes les deux. Il pouvait dire sans beaucoup se tromper que la petite ne l'appréciait vraiment pas. Pourtant, il ignorait complètement ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui reprocher.

Pour le savoir, il lui faudrait percer les mystères qui entouraient la gamine. Et on pouvait dire qu'elle était très douée pour cela. Elle était aussi très habile pour ses 6 ans pour montrer son dédain et son désintérêt pour quelqu'un.

On aurait presque pu croire à une Emma miniature. La marque de morsure encore visible sur sa main était la preuve que la petite savait se défendre et n'avait pas peur de se défendre toutes griffes dehors. Leur deuxième rencontre n'avait pas été de tout repos non plus.

 **Flash back**

 **Trois jours plus tôt**

Killian avait décidé de faire un petit tour en ville et en profiter pour passer voir le shérif que son cœur adorait. Qui sait, il parviendrait peut être à la convaincre de dîner avec lui. Arrivé devant le bureau du shérif, il hésita un instant.

Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt dans un bureau de flic et qu'il y aurait pris du plaisir, il aurait traité cette personne de fou.

« Tiens, tiens Crochet qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Un crime à confesser.

Tiens, tiens ne serait-ce pas le fantôme que je cherche à croiser depuis 3 jours.

Bonjour, Crochet, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

I jours, tu m'appelais Killian, qu'est qui a changé ?

Je ne t'ai appelé que pour éviter d'effrayer la petite.

Crois-moi, si tu veux mais je doute que la gamine ait peur de grand-chose. Vu sa réaction, lors de notre première rencontre, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux.

C'est vrai, elle est têtue aussi. Elle refuse toujours de nous dire son nom complet. Même Henry qui est la personne la plus patiente que je connaisse s'y casse les dents.

Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, marmonne Killian dans sa barbe.

Tu disais, répondit Emma en relevant la tête.

Non, non, rien laisse tomber. Tu as trouvé des indices qui pourraient nous aider.

Je n'ai rien trouvé dans ses vêtements qui pourrait nous aider. Par contre, elle fait des rêves très angoissants.

Comment tu le sais ?

Je l'ai entendu crier, elle ne se réveille pas mais pleur dans son sommeil. D'où qu'elle vienne, elle n'a pas dû vivre des moments très gais.

Tu vas devoir donc pousser plus loin tes recherches, tu as interrogé tes… »

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée et l'arrivée d'Henry et Mina. Henry accueillit joyeusement Killian comme il en avait l'habitude. Henry et lui avaient appris à s'apprécier. Ils avaient été tout d'abord réunis par la soif d'Henry d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

Et petit à petit, ils avaient laissé la place à un lien plus profond. Killian n'était pas et ne serait jamais le père d'Henry, par ailleurs ça ne serait jamais dans ses intentions. Il avait juste trouvé une certaine forme de complicité avec le jeune garçon.

Au grand dam d'Emma, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement pour aller pêcher, se balader ou simplement discuter. Au départ, elle regardait tout ça d'un œil suspicieux pensant que Killian cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle par le biais de son fils mais force lui était de constater désormais que la relation entre ces deux-là était bien au-delà d'une tentative de conquête.

Dans le même temps, la réaction de Mina était à l'opposé ce celle d'Henry. Elle tournait la tête dans la direction opposée à celle de Killian. Elle ne s'était même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour. Killian se dit que cette gamine avait vraiment une dent contre lui.

« Et bien alors, tu ne dis pas bonjour, dit Emma.

Non, je l'ai dit. Je ne l'aime pas.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour se montrer mal polie gamine.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais polie avec un pirate Capitaine Crochet.

Et bien, au moins, on sait une chose sur toi, tu me connais ou du moins tu as entendu parler de moi.

Tu ne sais rien du tout, dit elle en lui tirant la langue.

Et bien une chose est claire, je confirme tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse. »

Là, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passa à cet instant. Il vit une petite furie d'1m10 bondir sur lui en lui déversant une avalanche de coup de poing. Il entendit simplement quelques mots « T'as pas le droit… Je te déteste… C'est de ta faute… »

C'est tout ce qu'il comprit dans les mots et les pleurs qui s'ensuivirent. Il détestait voir les femmes pleurer mais c'était encore pore lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Et oui, lui le capitaine Crochet, le terrible pirate était terrassé par les pleurs d'une enfant.

Il la laissa déverser toute sa souffrance sur lui sans rien dire. Et au bout de quelques minutes, elle cessa toute vélléité avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Emma pour pleurer de plus belle. De peur de faire plus de mal, il choisit de s'éclipser discrètement.

 **Fin du flash back**

Il fut sorti de ses souvenirs par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il eut la surprise de voir s'afficher le numéro d'Emma. Et la teneur de son appel le surprit encore plus, elle lui proposait un dîner en tête à tête pour le soir même.

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme prenait l'initiative d'une sortie, il y vit donc un encouragement pour l'avenir. Hélas, il déchanta rapidement, si le début de la soirée avait été agréable. Ils avaient bavardé de tout et de rien.

Cependant, Killian l'avait senti dès le départ, Emma avait quelque chose à lui demander.

« Ecoute, j'aurais un service à te demander.

Je m'en doutai, tu ne sais pas jouer la comédie Swan. J'étais certain que tu avais une arrière-pensée en m'invitant.

Je…

Non, toi, écoute Swan la prochaine fois que tu as quelque chose à me demander, fais-le et c'est tout. Ne me laisse pas miroiter quelque chose, si tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Crochet, je…

Non, je vais t'aider sur ce coup-là mais je te préviens tant que tu n'auras pas mis les choses au clair dans ta tête, n'essaye pas de m'approcher. Je veux qu'on fixe les limites une bonne fois pour toute.

Je…

Je crois que tu peux bien m'accorder ça.

Je déteste les ultimatums.

Ce n'est pas un ultimatum, je t'indique ce qu'il en est pour moi c'est tout.

Très bien, je ne te promets rien. Bon dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi… »

Une heure plus tard, sur son bâteau, il examinait des dessins. Leur trait était encore hésitant, signe d'un débutant mais ceux-ci représentait une carte des constellations. Comme il l'avait dit à Emma, chaque marin possédait un code qui lui était propre pour créer ses cartes. Cependant, toute personne débutante commençait par imiter son enseignant hors il reconnaîtrait cette signature entre mille. Il savait qui était Mina ou au moins qui était son père…

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Killian était dans cette chambre d'hôpital par sa faute. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il venait à mourir pour l'avoir sauvé. Jamais, elle n'aurait dû utiliser ce haricot magique. Elle voulait sa maman et par-dessus elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

 **Flash back**

 **Deux semaines plus tôt**

Après le départ du docteur et de Killian, Emma l'avait conduite dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse faire un brin de toilette. Emma lui avait demandé si elle avait besoin d'aide pour se laver mais Mina savait très bien se débrouiller.

U quart d'heure plus tard, une fois sortie de la salle de bain, elle fit la connaissance d'Henry le fils d'Emma qui lui fit un chaleureux accueil. Même si à son époque, il était plus âgé, elle retrouva immédiatement en lui la gentillesse qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Emma aussi, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle n'était pas shérif pour rien, elle avait déjà essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez dès les premières minutes. Mina était maligne, son papa lui avait toujours dut qu'elle était un vrai petit singe malin.

Ses parents lui manquaient, elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait les revoir. Elle devait se montrer courageuse, il lui fallait trouver au moins un haricot magique pour pouvoir revenir chez elle. Ici, cependant, elle ignorait comment le trouver peut être chez Monsieur Gold ou chez Regina.

La première soirée passa tranquillement, elle resta aussi silencieuse qu'elle le pouvait de peur de dire quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas. Cette nuit-là comme la plupart des nuits depuis bientôt deux semaines, depuis que son… Non, elle refusait de penser à lui.

Elle le savait les rêves qu'elle faisait dans son sommeil ne faisaient que refléter ce qu'elle refoulait dans la journée. Des images de ce jour terrible, où il était parti, lui revenait, elle essayait de le retenir mais chaque fois qu'elle croyait se rapprocher, il s'éloignait un peu plus.

Pourtant, il lui avait semblé sentir une main douce lui effleurer le visage pour tenter de l'apaiser. Au matin, elle n'avait eu que trop conscience de ses rêves et avait choisi de rester silencieuse sur ce qu'il en était.

Après le petit déjeuner, Emma et elle avaient conduit Henry à l'école avant de se rendre dans une des boutiques de vêtement de la ville. Là, Emma ne lésina pas même si elle ignorait combien de temps Mina resterait, elle lui acheta même une robe.

Emma l'emmena ensuite auprès de David et Mary-Margaret. Cette dernière était en congé de maternité pour s'occuper de son fils. Ce fut cependant une déception pour Emma qui était venue en quête s'information sur l'identité de Mina.

En effet, aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir idée de quel conte de fée, elle pouvait venir. Cependant, Mina signifia clairement son appréciation du couple si bien qu'Emma accepta de la laisser avec eux pour aller travailler.

Ce fut Henry qui vint la chercher à sa sortie de l'école. Ils rentrèrent donc tranquillement après avoir goûté Henry joua avec elle après s'être attelé aux devoirs scolaires. A son retour vers 18 heures, Emma leur annonça qu'elle l'avait inscrite à l'école et qu'elle commencerait dès le lendemain si elle se sentait prête.

Mina était ravie, ainsi elle pourrait échapper aux questions des adultes et éviter de trahir ce qu'elle devait garder cacher. Les jours suivants coulèrent tranquillement, avec cependant le bémol d'avoir à rencontrer Killian.

La rencontre avait tourné à la confrontation. Il pouvait dire beaucoup de chose d'elle mais il avait insulté sa famille. Elle n'était pas mal élevée, elle avait du caractère c'est ce que ses parents lui avaient toujours dit.

Bon, si elle voulait être tout à fait honnête avec elle –même, sa colère n'avait été qu'un écran de fumée. Killian était là et malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il était un roc sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer.

Elle préférait être méchante avec lui plutôt que montrer sa douleur. Alors, elle préférait déverser la colère et la frustration qu'elle avait en elle. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir et risquer de perdre le fragile équilibre qu'elle avait trouvé depuis son arrivée dans le passé.

Elle fut heureuse qu'Emma et Killian se soient fâchés ainsi elle n'aurait pas à le cotoyer plus que nécessaire. Et la mélancolie qu'elle ressentait ne faisait que renforcer sa conviction. Elle faisait taire la petite voix en elle qui lui disait que ce n'était pas la solution.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer indéfiniment à l'ignorer mais elle se sentait pour l'instant rassurée dans cette situation de neutralité. Elle aurait dû se douter que cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Et effectivement, deux semaines après son arrivée, Emma n'eut d'autre choix que la confier à Killian à sa sortie de l'école. E, effet, Henry avait un entraînement de foot, et ni David et Mary-Margaret, ni Emma ne pouvaient s'occuper d'elle.

En dernier recours, Emma avait donc fait appel à Killian qui l'attendait à la sortie des classes. Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux. Mina n'avait aucune intention d'entamer la conversation ni même de se montrer aimable.

Killian avait fait un effort pour elle pourtant, il lui avait préparé du chocolat chaud et lui avait acheté des pains au chocolat. Elle dévora ce goûter improvisé le remerciant du bout des lèvres. Il l'avait installé ensuite dans la cabine qui lui servait de chambre à coucher pour qu'elle puisse faire ses devoirs.

Il lui avait même proposé son aide mais elle lui avait clairement signifié son refus préférant se débrouiller seule. Elle était dans la cabine depuis quelques minutes quand elle aperçut dans le fouillis du bureau ses dessins. Elle les tira et les regarda avec une certaine nostalgie.

Elle réalisa alors que si Killian était en possession de ses dessins, il ne pouvait ignorer qui elle était et une confrontation était inéluctable.

« Très bien, je vois que nous sommes un pieds d'égalité à présent. Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer de quoi il retourne à présent, dit Killian qui avait pénétré dans la cabine sans qu'elle s'en aperçut.

Je…, commença-t-elle mais elle n'en dit pas plus et elle se précipita dehors passant entre les jambes de Killian. »

Elle ne voulait pas affronter la vérité, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Elle devait fuir aussi vite et aussi loin que ses jambes lui permettaient. La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle ne vit pas à temps une caisse qui tombait d'un charriot élévateur et se dirigeait droit sur elle.

Tout se passa très vite , elle sentit deux bras forts l'encercler, puis elle se sentit projeter dans les airs. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les deux bras qui la tenaient avaient relâché leur pression. Elle retira celui qui entourait sa taille et se redressa en position assise.

Elle réalisa alors que le corps à côté d'elle étai celui de Killian. Paniquée, elle le secoua et tenta de le retourner mais il était trop lourd. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit du sang près de la tête de Killian et elle poussa alors un hurlement.

 **Fin du flash back**

Tout c'était passé ensuite très vite, Killian et elle avaient été amené à l'hôpital puis séparés pour être examinés. Les médecins l'avaient laissé libre et depuis elle patientait devant cette chambre dont on lui avait interdit l'accès.

N'y tenant plus, elle profita de sa petite taille pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la chambre. Quand elle le vit inconscient sur ce grand lit branché à des machines, elle craqua et se précipita près de lui avant de se jeter sur son torse.

« Papa, je ne veux pas que tu ailles au ciel encore une fois…

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

« Papa, je ne veux pas que tu ailles au Ciel encore une fois. »

Emma était restée clouer sur le seuil de la chambre à l'attente des mots prononcés par Mina. Quand Mouche l'avait appelé pour l'avertir de l'accident de Mina et Killian, elle n'avait jamais été aussi vite de sa vie pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Aux premières paroles prononcées par le marin, elle avait commencé par maudire Killian et jurer qu'il allait l'entendre si la petite était sérieusement blessée. Cependant, au fil de la conversation, lorsqu'elle avait compris que ce n'était pas Mina qui était blessée mais Killian, le choc avait été une vraie révélation.

Avant d'aller voir Killian, elle avait été interpellée par le médecin sachant qu'elle était la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence. Les paroles de ce dernier étaient rassurantes, Mina n'avait que quelques bleus.

Pour Killian aussi, les nouvelles étaient meilleures que prévues de prime abord. Ce dernier souffrait d'une épaule démise et d'une légère commotion. Il n'y avait pas de traumatisme crânien cependant comme l'avait craint les médecins au départ.

Il fallait cependant attendre qu'il reprenne complètement conscience afin d'être certain qu'il n'y avait pas de lésion cérébrale. C'est donc un peu plus confiante qu'elle avait abordé le couloir qui menait à la chambre où on avait installé le jeune homme.

Elle ignora combien de temps, elle était restée planter devant la porte suite à la révélation de Mina mais elle se ressaisit et entra. La petite avait dû l'entendre ou sentir sa présence car elle releva la tête et se jeta dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglot.

Alors, calmement et patiemment, elle serra la petite dans ses bras la réconfortant avec des paroles apaisantes. Quand les pleurs de l'enfant commencèrent à se tarir, elle s'installa sur une chaise, la petite toujours accrochée à son cou.

« Je veux pas qu'il aille au Ciel, répéta-t-elle en reniflant

Je sais ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller.

Mais… mais, dit elle les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux.

Ton papa se repose, ne t'en fais pas. Il a reçu un gros coup sur la tête mais il a la tête dure et le docteur a dit que ça.

Tu as entendue, dit Mina en relevant vers elle ses yeux brillants.

Oui mais ne t'en fais pas, on en reparlera plus tard d'accord.

D'accord, dit elle en hochant la tête. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Henry arriva à son tour. Elle les invita à se rendre à la cafétéria pour manger quelque chose. Elle en profita pour approcher le siège du lit où reposait Killian. Depuis leur première rencontre s'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si calme.

Le voir dans cet état lui faisait un choc. Il était pâle et si ce n'est sa poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement et les bips de la machine indiquant son rythme cardiaque, rien de ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'elle aimait n'était présent.

« Allez Killian, réveille-toi, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rester inerte en ma présence. Sors-moi une de tes remarques dont tu as le secret. »

Cependant, aucune réaction ne semblait émaner de Killian, alors, elle se décida et prit la main de ce dernier dans la sienne.

« Je te demande pardon Killian. Pardon de t'avoir ignoré toute cette semaine. Je suppose que tu voulais me dire que tu avais découvert la vérité sur Mina. Tu m'as demandé de réfléchir et je l'ai fait, je veux qu'on essaye ensemble. Tu avais raison après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne voulais plus faire confiance à personne mais tu as débarqué dans ma vie et tout chamboulé. Alors maintenant que tu y es, je veux que tu y restes parce que je t'aime, dit elle en l'embrassant. »

Baiser qui s'approfondit à sa grande surprise et lorsqu'elle se recula pour reprendre son souffle. Elle réalisa alors que Killian était pleinement conscient et ne semblait pas souffrir.

« Espèce de… Tu étais conscient depuis le début, dut elle levant la main pour le frapper.

Tu n'oserais pas frapper un homme blessé. Non, non, je n'ai rien dit, dit il faisant un geste apaisant de sa main valide. Je t'aime Emma. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant qu'une petite tornade blonde se précipite dans la chambre et se jette dans les bras de Killian abasourdi.

« T'es pas allé au Ciel, balbutia-t-elle à son oreille.

Je vais bien, et toi tu n'as rien Mina.

Non, j'ai pas eu bobo. »

Ce jour-là, ils ne s'apesantirent pas sur les révélations de la petite choisissant de la laisser se remettre de ses émotions avant de lui poser des questions. Henry , Emma et Mina quittèrent l'hôpital un peu plus tard après que le médecin soit venu examiner Killian.

Ce dernier devait rester en observation pour la nuit mais pourrait quitter l'hôpital dès le lendemain. Il serait légèrement handicapé par un bras en écharpe pour quelques jours et Emma se proposa donc de l'accueillir le temps pour lui de se remettre.

A 10 heures le lendemain, Emma et Killian se tenaient donc tous les deux dans la voiture. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux mais ils choisirent d'attendre d'être chez Emma pour en parler. Le discours qu'avait tenu la petite ne pouvait être une affabulation.

Par conséquent, les conséquences que cela impliquait pour l'avenir de Killian pesait lourdement entre Emma et lui.

Une fois, installés dans le logement d'Emma, ce fut Killian qui choisit de prendre la parole.

« Et bien, au moins nous sommes fixés sur le pourquoi de son attitude.

Tu trouves ça drôle.

Non, mais j'ai appris depuis longtemps que le destin ne pouvait être changé.

Mais…

Non, Emma, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi sera fait mon avenir Je suis prêt à accepter le temps qu'il me restera.

Mais à Mina et moi, tu y as songé. C'est notre fille.

Tu… comment les sais-tu ?

C'est le médecin qui a examiné Mina, il lui a fait faire un test ADN lors de sa première prise de sang. Il a trouvé une similitude avec l'ADN d'Henry, c'est comme ça que j'ai compris.

De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas Emma quand Mina rentrera à son époque, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous n'en aurons aucun comme moi à l'époque où je t'ai vu comme serveuse.

Je sais tout ça, mais…

Emma, je ne voudrais rien changer à ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui et maintenant. Tu voudrais que Mina n'existe pas.

Bien sûr que non mais c'est si compliqué.

Je sais, dit il en l'enserrant de son bras valide. »

Emma avait pris sa journée pour rester au moins avec lui. Quelques heures plus tard, Mina se décida à donner des explications quand à son arrivée ici. Ce fut tout d'abord un récit un peu embrouillé mélangeant son arrivée ici et ce qui s'était passé à son époque.

Ce qu'ils purent en retenir c'est qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Killian. Mina, n'ayant pas pu leur dure ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, car elle n'était pas présente à ce moment-là. Ce devait être un incident magique dont Storybrooke avait le secret.

Sa mère lui avait dit que Killian était allé au Ciel et qu'il ne reviendrait pas et qu'il veillerait sur elle depuis là-haut. Elle avait refusé et avait pensé aux histoires que sa mère lui avait raconté à propos des haricots magiques alors elle en avait emprunté un selon ses termes pour rejoindre son père et le ramener mais elle avait atterri ici.

Après cela, ils ne lui posèrent plus de question. Ils avaient été voir Régina mais pour l'instant, il faudrait attendre quelques semaines avant d'avoir une récolte d'haricot. La vie se poursuivit pendant encore 3 jours comme ça.

Killian reprenait des forces et avait choisi d'emmener Mina se promener sur le port quand soudain un navire qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille apparut dans son champ de vision. Il se disait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer quand apparut sur la passerelle un homme qu'il connaissait bien.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant car Mina se précipitait vers l'homme et se jetait dans ses bras.

« Oncle Jack, tu m'as manqué, disait elle en riant alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras…

 **A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

« Oncle Jack, tu m'as manqué, disait elle en riant alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. »

Si on avait dit un jour à Killian que Jack Sparrow célèbre pirate, se montrerait quasiment mignon avec une petite fille dans les bras, il l'aurait traité de fou. Il n'entendit pas ce que Jack disait à l'oreille de sa fille mais il la vit se précipiter sur le pont du navire.

« Jack, quel bon vent t'amène ?

Arrête ton char, je sais très bien que tu es loin d'être ravi de me voir.

Comment as-tu deviné ? Peut être parce que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu as essayé de me voler mon navire ou que tu m'es abandonné sur une île déserte.

Allons Killian, on ne va pas se disputer pour des broutilles, ça ferait de la peine à Mina.

Je te reconnais bien là Sparrow, toi et tes tentatives pour éviter les sujets qui ne te plaisent pas en détournant la conv… »

Ils furent interrompus par le cri de Mina. Faisant fi de la tentative de Jack pour le retenir, il se précipita sur le pont et le spectacle auquel, il assista le cloua un instant sur place.

Mina, elle aussi avait été surprise que oncle Jack lui avait dit à l'oreille « J'ai une surprise pour toi, je crois que j'ai retrouvé ce que tu étais venu chercher ici. » Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire mais n'avait pas hésité un instant.

Elle s'était précipitée sur le pont à toutes jambes et était restée un instant bloqué incapable de bouger face à la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui tendit les bras, elle s'y précipita.

« Papa, murmura-t-elle en sentant les bras de son père se serrer autour d'elle. Papa, dit elle en laissant éclater sa joie.

Je suis là ma chérie, ça va aller maintenant.

Maman a dit que tu étais allé au Ciel.

Je sais et ça a failli arriver mais Oncle Jack m'a sauvé la mise. On va rentrer chez nous et retrouver ta mère maintenant.

Mais comment, j'ai plus de haricots magiques ?

Tu sais bien qu'oncle Jack a plus d'un tour dans son sac, il nous a fait traverser les mondes grâce à un compas magique. Il nous ramènera à la maison par le même moyen, dit il en la serrant des ses bras. »

C'est cette scène que Killian surprit. Il était heureux pour la petite et soulagé du fait que son lui du futur soit encore en vie. Il fut donc décidé que tous les 4 se rendraient chez Emma pour plus de discrétion.

En effet, 2 Kilian risquait de provoquer des question auxquelles ils ne pouvaient pas répondre. Cette dernière revint plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Heureusement, Emma rentra plus tôt que prévu et avec une surprise de taille elle aussi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta clouer sur place en apercevant, Mina, les 2 Killian et Jack entrain de discuter sur le canapé.

« Ok, là c'est un peu beaucoup pour moi. Bon, je pense que tu peux entrer mais prépare-toi ça risque de te faire un choc, dit elle à une personne qui se tenait en retrait derrière la porte.

Maman, dit Mina. Maman, dit elle en se jetant dans les bras d'une Emma plus âgée.

Ma chérie, je suis là maintenant. Ki… commença –t- elle avant de sentir deux bras puissants l'enlacer et un baiser sur ses lèvres. »

Leur version plus jeune et les autres regardèrent ce tableau d'une famille réunie. Le soir même aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le Black Pearl disparaissait. Même si avec son départ, Killian et Emma ne se souvenait plus des évènements, sur ce quai, un nouveau lien les unissait grâce à une charmante petite peste.

 **Fin**


End file.
